PCA Goes to Camp
by runthistownx
Summary: The Best Friends of PCA  Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Lola, Quinn, Michael, Chase & Logan  all head to Camp. One game on the Bus Trip makes things awkward and might ruin their friendship... What would happen? Will they become friends again? DL? ZC? ML? ON HIATUS!


**PCA goes to Camp**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoey 101.

Classes were cancelled for the day, but everyone had to go to homeroom to hear an important announcement that all teachers were instructed to tell their class by Dean Rivers. Zoey, Dana, Logan, Chase and Michael were in the same homeroom and were sitting in a five-desk group, two on either side, facing each other and one on the end. Zoey sat on the end with Dana and Logan on one side and Michael and Chase on the other. Nicole, Lola and Quinn were sitting on the other five-desk group next to them with Stacey and Vicky. Zoey, Chase and Michael were chatting away happily about PCA while Lola, Quinn and Nicole were talking about boys and Dana and Logan fighting, once again.

"Seriously Logan, you're not doing any favors with you sitting here," Dana said.

"Please, I'm not doing anyone favors," Logan said.

"Exactly, so leave," Dana smirked.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked confused.

"You're such a ninny," Dana sighed.

"Okay, to you and you," Logan pointed to Quinn, "I've never baby-sat kids before!"

"Quinn called you a ninny?" Dana asked. Logan nodded and Dana turned to Quinn and gave her a high-five. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I called you a **ninny** not a nanny," Quinn and Dana said at the same time.

Mr. Bender walked into to the classroom; the whole class pretty much was quiet after he entered. They all watched Mr. Bender intently to hear what the important news was. Mr. Bender glanced up and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Hello 9A **–Random Class-**, since the classes are cancelled and I bet you want to go outside and hang out I'll be quick," Mr. Bender started.

"THANK YOU!" Michael yelled out, making everyone laugh.

"Anyways, our class would be going on camp on Saturday," Mr. Bender smiled. "For two weeks at Summertime Camp. So here's a form for all of you guys to fill out now, if possible and hand it back to me. Also, you'll be sharing a dorm with 4 other people, so 5 all together. You can share with both boys and girls, but no funny business, please!" Mr. Bender said. Mr. Bender handed out the forms to everyone and they all took a pen out to write.

**Zoey's POV: **

Okay let's get started:

**Name – **Zoey Jamie Brooks

**Allergies – **Peanuts.

**Preferred Cabin Roommates: **

**1 – **Chase Matthews

**2 – **Michael Barrett

**3 – **Dana Cruz

**4 – **Logan Reese

Zoey sighed, even though she loved Nicole, Lola and Quinn, she was really close to Chase, Michael, Logan and Dana. Nicole sometimes irritated her, Lola was annoying when she was acting and Quinn's a science freak. She honestly loved them but she couldn't stand to be with them for two weeks straight when she had the option not to. She looked up and looked at Chase and Logan's sheets as they were closest to her and they wrote down the same people as her, she smiled.

**Saturday Morning (Day of Camp) **

**(No one's POV)**

Dana and Zoey walked together to the front of PCA to see Mr. Bender to go on the bus. Closely behind them were Logan, Michael and Chase. They were whispering about Dana and Zoey.

"Gosh, Dana has nice legs," Logan whispered.

"Yeah I've always known that, but look at Zoey's," Chase sighed.

"Zoey's legs are a bit bigger, Dana's are perfect," Michael replied. Chase shrugged.

"Look at Dana's butt, nice," Logan smirked. Michael and Chase didn't say anything after that, kind of freaked out by Logan.

Dana turned around when they were in front of the school to see Logan, Michael and Chase. She secretly liked Logan but she knew he wouldn't like her back.

"Do you guys want to get the backseat?" Dana asked. The backseat was where five people can sit together and the boys nodded. Mr. Bender checked off their names and they put their luggage in at the bottom of the bus. Dana walked on and saw people sitting at the backseat.

"Guys, no backseat," Zoey shrugged.

"Oh that sucks," Michael sighed.

"We're going to get backseats," Dana said. She walked up to the boys at the back.

"Beat it," Dana demanded and then they stood and scrambled away. She smirked at her friends and the seating plan of the back went, Chase, Zoey, Michael, Dana then Logan.

Nicole and Lola sat on the side of the bus in front of Logan while Mark and Quinn sat in front of Zoey. It was going to be a long bus trip but if they're with their friends, it would feel like nothing. After 20 minutes, Dana fell asleep on Logan's shoulder. Logan turned to watch Dana and smiled; he liked Dana and would love her as his girlfriend. The rest of the gang turned and 'awed'. It was cute when Logan and Dana were together, they really liked each other. Logan glared at the gang and put Dana's head into his lap and watched her silently.

After an hour, Dana woke up and saw she was in Logan's lap. She blushed a crimson color and saw Logan smile at her. She smiled back softly and stretched.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lola suggested. Nicole clapped her hands in excitement.

"Lola, you go first, since it was your idea," Chase smiled. Lola nodded. She knew exactly what she was going to ask. She was going to ask Logan or Dana if they liked each other and if they admitted it, they could be together.

"Alright Logan, Truth or Dare?" Lola asked.

"Well, you can't do dares, so truth," Logan replied.

"Do you like Dana Cruz?" Lola asked. Logan blushed. Dana watched him.

"Yes, I do like her," Logan answered. Dana smiled brightly.

"I like you too," Dana said and Logan's face lit up, the rest of the gang celebrated in their minds and watched Logan cup Dana's face and kissed her passionately.

"That's so cute!" Nicole smiled. Dana and Logan stopped and leaned their foreheads into each other and stared into each other's eyes. Logan pulled Dana to sit on his lap and she happily obliged. Logan wrapped his arms around Dana's waist and smirked.

"Chase Matthews," Logan said loudly, so Chase could hear from the other side.

"Yeah?" Chase said.

"Truth or Dare?" Logan asked. Chase sighed; he knew if he chose Truth, Logan would ask him who he liked.

"Dare," Chase responded.

"I dare you to tell the girl you love that you love her," Logan said.

"Oh no," Chase shook his head.

"It's a dare Matthews," Zoey laughed.

"Okay fine, Zoey Brooks. I love you so much, ever since I saw you the first time," Chase said quickly. Zoey's mouth opened in shock.

"I think you should say something?" Chase chuckled awkwardly. The gang watched Zoey, waiting for her response. But she didn't say anything.

"Logan, you shouldn't have done that," Dana exclaimed.

**Dana & Logan are together. :D **

**Chase finally admitted he loved Zoey. :D**

**Zoey's reaction wasn't good D: **

**What's going to happen? **

**Review please :)**


End file.
